Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to endoscopic instruments for viewing and working in relatively inaccessible spaces; and in some aspects for operating in tight anatomical spaces within a body using an endoscope or arthroscope, or the like.
Background Information
The use of endoscopic instruments in medicine, allowing for remote viewing and operating in difficult-to-access spaces has become well-established. These instruments have also been useful in automotive, aviation, plumbing, electronics, and many other industries. In the field of medicine or veterinary practice, endoscopy or arthroscopy is often used to view or treat an anatomical region when minimal or no incisions are desired, or to avoid disturbing nearby tissues. In orthopedics, for example, the condition of a joint such as a knee or shoulder may be accessed using one or more arthroscopic instruments introduced into the joint through one or more small skin incisions. These instruments may also be used to repair various intra-articular tissues. Standard techniques of open surgery to view and repair these anatomical areas can be comparatively more time consuming, associated with greater risk and trauma to a patient, and can be associated with longer recovery time. Furthermore, anesthesia associated with open surgery may be more complicated, risky and costly. For improved field of view, an endoscope may be equipped with an actively flexible distal segment, controllable by the user at the handle end of the instrument. This may not be an effective option when the tip of the instrument is positioned in a confined space that may not accommodate the range of motion required for flexing the distal segment of an endoscope. In medical applications, one such example would include intra-articular surgery. Generally, using an instrument with a rigid insertion shaft may be preferred if the use of an instrument with an actively flexible distal segment is impractical. A non-flexible shaft may provide improved optics or image reproduction, increased space within the instrument for additional functionality, and greater durability. However, rigid endoscopes or arthroscopes have a limited field of view and may need to be repositioned or rotated frequently to increase the field of view. Some endoscopes or arthroscopes must be physically removed from the patient to have parts swapped out in order to change the field of view. Cannula systems may facilitate this approach, but may also increase the complexity of the procedure and the size of an incision. These limitations may reduce operator efficiency, increase surgery time, and may increase the risk of iatrogenic injury. In medical and other applications, it would be advantageous for an endoscope to have an increased or variable field of view without the use of an actively flexible distal segment. It may also be advantageous to combine functions within a single conduit in order to decrease the overall diameter of the shaft of an endoscope. Additionally, current instruments are prone to degradation in function and optical quality over repeated use, cleaning and/or sterilization. An endoscope design whose manufacturing and assembly cost is low enough to economically justify its non-re-use would also be advantageous. The costs of repeated cleaning or sterilization and re-packaging would be eliminated, and it may also be easier to standardize the quality and reliability of a single-use device.